This invention relates to a syllable recognition system for devices such as voice word processors which can identify input voice signals and display their contents, for example, on a cathode ray tube.
Continuous voice signals are difficult to analyze because vowels and consonants are frequently distorted, contracted or even dropped, depending on the speaker's habit, context, dialect and other factors. In short, there are many types of variations in the signals themselves. In order to properly analyze a continuous voice signal, therefore, it is necessary to incorporate into the syllable recognition system as much knowledge as possible of such distortions, or phonological variations.
Prior art voice recognition devices generally accept words, phrases and sentences in phonologically fixed forms. Accordingly, the speaker must accurately pronounce each syllable in order to be correctly understood.